Wizard's Climber
Wizard's Climber (ウィザーズクライマー) is a raising simulation game, developed and published by Softhouse Chara for Windows platform. Gameplay :Main articles: System, Actions list, and Skills Wizard's Climber is a simulation game that focuses on raising the heroine, Celestine Rococo, from a mere apprentice devoid of magic talents and knowledge, into a wizard capable to win the grand tournament within 3 years of training. Story :Main articles: World and Characters Lazlocke is a wizard belonging to the Wizard's society, the organization that manages the affairs between wizards. One day while he was going home, he stumbled upon a girl who was being bullied by some magic academy students. He decided to intervene, but before he managed to do so, the other party lost interest and left. He then went to the now-alone girl and apologized on their behalf as a wizard. The girl asked if he's a wizard and implored him to teach her magic. Naturally, he refused and told her to enroll to the magic academy instead. The girl told him that she was once a student there, but was expelled due to a lack of magic potential. Since magic potential is innate and can't be changed, Lazlocke told her to give it up. With that, he left the girl alone as he decided to go home. During his way home, he remembered that the girl looked tattered and was standing near the Wizard's society building. Believing that she might have been standing there for days in order to find a mentor, he decided to go back to her. Seeing the girl still on the same place, he asked her if she really wanted to become a wizard no matter what. But before she could answer, she collapsed due to exhaustion so Lazlocke took her home. He nursed her back to health and completely recovered several days later. He then asked her to explain her situation. Her name is Celestine Rococo, her father is the head of the Rococo family, a prestigious magic family. One day, his apprentice killed him and took over as the head. In order to avenge her father and take her rightful position as the family head, she vowed to become a wizard and enrolled at the magic academy. Unfortunately she had no magic potential and the academy kicked her out after not showing progress for 3 months. Pitiful of her plight, Lazlocke asked the society to look in her situation. The society responded by saying that the apprentice is only taking the head position temporarily and promised to step down once the rightful person has shown talents befitting that of a head. Furthermore, the society promises to acknowledge Celestine's capability as a head if she manages to win the Queenberg magic rally due in 3 years. And thus begins Lazlocke and Celestine's mentor-apprentice relationship. Will she manage to win the fated tournament? Opening Video System Requirements System requirements are as follows: Gallery Trivia * Wizard's Climber shares the same setting with Suzukuri Dragon, Bunny Black and Ohzoku. See Also * 1.10 Update Patch * Wizard's Climber Trial Free Download * Installer Ver. 103 * Promotional Trailer Download * Banners Download * Softhouse Chara Official Website 18 years or older ** Wizard's Climber Official Page * Wizard's Climber Game Japanese Wiki * Wizard's Climber at Visual Novel Database * Online stores that sell eroge to customers outside of Japan Category:Wizard's Climber Category:Games Category:Raising Simulation Category:Strategy Category:Tamaru Sasaki Category:Fantasy Settings Category:Fighting Heroine